Our Crazy Family
by Keylovemelt
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah anak SMA biasa, dengan ketampanan di atas rata, tingkat kejahilan di atas rata-rata, tingkat kecintaan pada game di atas rata-rata, dan tingkat kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Dia terkenal sebagai pangeran happy go lucky, dan semua orang mengira hidupnya sempurna. Namun hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau hidupnya jauh darikata itu. Kyumin bl dldr.


You and me and our crazy family.

.

.

Summary :Kyuhyun adalah anak SMA biasa, dengan ketampanan di atas rata, tingkat kejahilan di atas rata-rata, tingkat kecintaan pada game di atas rata-rata, dan tingkat kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Dia terkenal sebagai pangeran happy go lucky, dan semua orang mengira hidupnya sempurna. Namun hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau hidupnya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna karena keluarganya yang sangat jauh dari kata biasa. Di tambah lagi dengan saudara laki-laki angkatnya yang polos dan sangat tidak peka pada perasaannya.

Writer : Keylovemelt

An : Inspired by Japanese Novel "God's Family 2" (sorry I forgot the writer's name)*anybody knows? Please tell me*

Disclaimer : All character isn't belongs to me. God family isn't mine too. I own nothing but the story line.

Pair :Kyumin (KyuhyunXsungmin), SiwonXkibum(gs)

Warning : TYPO(s)*I hope not*, little fluff, Out of character (OOC),Failed Humor, bad word, bad language, a newbie, alternative universe (AU), Innocent Sungmin , etc. So DLDR

Genre : Humor, romance, fantasy, family.

Rate : T or PG15

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Siwon as Kyuhyun's Father.

Kibum as Kyuhyun's Mother.

Victoria as Kyuhyun's Older Sister.

Sungmin as Kyuhyun's younger brother in law.

and other cast.

So, reader-deul, enjoy.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Hari yang indah untuk mengawali sekolah. Namun sayang tidak bagi Choi Kyuhyun. Karena pagi ini ia harus menghadapi hal rutin yang menjadi sarapan paginya. Ia harus siap menghadapi momster (mommy and sister) yang akan menghancurkan rumahnya, ketika ayahnya sedang tidak dirumah, garis bawahi 'ketika ayahnya tidak sedang di rumah' karena hal ini hanya terjadi pada saat itu. Kadang ia heran, bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengendalikan monster bernama wanita yang kini merangkap profesi menjadi kakak dan ibunya itu. Yah mungkin ayahnya lebih mengerikan daripada monster itu sendiri.

Ha-ah.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Lagi-lagi pasti akan terjadi banyak kerusakan di rumahnya. Dan pasti dialah yang membereskan semuanya. Dengan tampang yang masam ia melangkah menuju ruang makan, berharap masih ada sisa kari yang ia buat kemarin malam. Ia buka tudung saji dan kecewa ketika tak menemukan apapun di dalamnya.

"Eomma, apa tidak ada makanan untuk pagi ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya malas pada ibunya yang kini sedang di dapur. Sedikit tidak sopan memang, karena ia agak berteriak kertika bertanya.

"Ne Kyuhyun tunggu sebentar, eomma sedang memasak sarapanmu" ujar suara dari arah dapur yang sepertinya adalah eomma yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi.

Syukurlah, sepertinya eommanya cukup baik untuk memasak sarapan untuknya. Agak merasa bersalah telah mengatai eommanya monster tadi.

Eh?

Tunggu-tunggu…

Memasak berarti di dapur dan di dapur itu ada-

KOMPOR!

Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu membiarkan ibunya menggunakan barang berbahaya seperti kompor!

"EOMMA JANGAN MAIN MAIN DENGAN-"

Dhuar!

-terlambat.

Asap mengepul dari balik pintu dapur yang di terobos Kyuhyun. Ia menemukan eommanya sedang terbatuk batuk di sudut ruangan. Ia bergegas mematikan kompor listrik dan dengan segera menghampiri eommanya. Sedikit heran menemukan kalau ternyata bukan kompornyalah yang meledak, melainkan penggorengannya.

"Uhuk… Kyu? Kau kah itu" Eomma Kyuhyun terlihat kewalahan menghadapi asap-asap menyesakkan yang berterbangan, namun selebihnya ia terlihat baik-baik saja. –yeah kecuali pakaian dan wajahnya yang tampak seperti ikan panggang.

"Eomma, Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun bertanya memegang pundak eommanya dengan halus. Sedikit kekhawatiran tersirat dari wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana…" eomma Kyuhyun sedikit megibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau asap yang menguar di depannya sementara Kyuhyun memapah eommanya keluar dari dapur.

"Kibum eomma… bukankah Kyu sudah bilang berkali-kali agar jangan bermain-main dengan kompor eoh? Untunglah eomma tidak apa-apa!" –yeah walaupun dirinyalah yang akan kerepotan nantinya- tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menatap kearah eommanya yang sedang menunduk. Dalam hati ia sedikit menyesal karena tadi ia agak meninggikan suaranya saat bicara tadi. Ia memang kesal, tapi bukan berarti ia akan berkata kasar pada eommanya sendiri.

"Mianhae Kyu… Eomma hanya ingin memasak sarapan untukmu" Kim Kibum, atau sekarang Choi Kibum, berkata lirih pada aegyanya. Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan Kyuhyun dengan memasak sarapan pagi untuknya. Tapi ternyata, semuanya malah berbalik menyusahkan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar ibu yang tidak berguna. Hal sekecil itu saja ia tak bisa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat eommanya terus menerus menunduk sedih. Ia berbalik dan menangkup wajah cantik sang eomma dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eomma… aku tahu apa yang eomma pikirkan. Tapi, dengarkan Kyu baik-baik. Eomma tidak perlu pintar memasak untuk membahagiakanku. Eomma hanya harus jadi diri sendiri, karena eomma tahu? Eomma ada disini saja aku sudah bahagia" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Ah, ia lupa… meskipun ia kesal ia tak bisa berlama-lama marah pada ibunya.

"Kyunnie… gomawo" Kibum menghambur memeluk anaknya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki anak berbakti seperti Kyuhyun.

.

PRANG!

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang kaget sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah suara tadi berasal.

"Ya! Victoria Noona! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tunggu I-itukan…"

Kyuhyun menatap horror barang yang telah pecah –atau lebih tepatnya dipecahkan- berserakan di lantai.

"Mwoya! Tea set kesukaanku! Astaga… appa membelikannya dari inggris dan sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

"M-mian… kyu" Victoria mencicit mendengar kilatan kemarahan keluar dari mulut adiknya. Pasalnya ia juga tahu kalau itu limited edition old England tea set. Dan parahnya lagi itu adalah tea set kesayangan Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Tadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat marah pada noonanya. Tapi lihat! Hanya dengan mendengar suara noonanya yang seperti menahan tangis itu saja hatinya luluh. Astaga, apa setiap yeoja punya senjata ampuh untuk meluluhkan kemarahannya?! Cih, ia benci dirinya yang lemah pada yeoja. Terutama keluarganya. Tapi sudahlah, toh ia yakin noonanya tadi tidak sengaja.

"Ha-ah… Sudahlah…" lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ck! sudah berapa kebahagiaan yang menjauh dari hidupnya (A/N: Orang jepang percaya semakin sering orang menghela nafas, semakin banyak kebahagiaan yang menjauh)

"Kyu-…" dengan sedikit takut ia memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan pecahan porselen yang berserakan di lantai.

"Biar a-aku bantu-"

"Tidak perlu" dengan dinginnya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Victoria.

"Sudahlah Kyu, nanti eomma minta appamu untuk membelikan yang baru. Lagipula Victoria kelihatannya tak sengaja," Kibum menasihati Kyuhyun. Merasa kasihan melihat Victoria di acuhkan.

"Hm… tidak perlu beli lagi. Itu merepotkan. Lagipula aku sudah memaafkan Noona" yah ia memang bicara begitu namun jelas terdengar di nada bicaranya kalau apa yang ia katakan itu tidak sejalan dengan hatinya.

Mendengar adiknya yang berkata dingin mau tak mau ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya meluluhkan Kyuhyun? Ia memang biasa membuat kesalahan pada Kyuhyun tapi sekarang ia merasa kalau kesalahan ini sangat fatal. Err… Mungkin sedikit over acting disini takkan jadi masalah besar.

"Hiks…"

Deg.

Ah, lihat Choi Kyuhyun, kau buat noonamu menangis.

"Hiks… a-aku tidak sengaja. A-aku hanya ingin membuatkan morning tea untukmu hiks… Mianhae… aku yang memakan kari milikmu j-jadi aku-"

"ASTAGA Noona!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Kibum dan Victoria tersentak kaget. Victoria sontak mengentikan tangisnya.

"Kau menangis sekencang apapun cangkir ini tak akan kembali. Jadi lupakanlah! Aku sudah memaafkanmu oke? Aku hanya sedikit kesal tadi. Jadi– jangan menangis… ne?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan memelankan bicaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Nde. Jadi sudahi saja acara sedihnya ne? Dan karena ini kesalahanmu jadi kuhukum kau untuk membereskan ini-" Kyuhyun menunjuk pecahan di lantai."-dan kau harus mengelem pecahan itu seperti semula!"

"Siap Kyu! E-eh tunggu dulu mengelem pecahan ini? Satu per satu?"

"Ya, satu per satu. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Kyuhyun berkata penuh tekanan dan menatap berbahaya pada Victoria.

Victoria menggeleng takut-takut.

"Baguslah, aku mau membereskan dapur terlebih dahulu" dengan itu Kyuhyun pergi melenggang meninggalkan noonanya.

.

"ANDWAEEEYOO… Eomma tolong aku"

-Dan Victoria hanya bisa berteriak frustasi.

.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang telah berhasil mengerjai noonanya. Lagi pula siapa suruh pura-pura acting menangis di depan eomma huh? Ia pikir Kyuhyun tidak tahu eoh? Terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagi noonanya untuk mengerjai evil maknae seperti dia.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menyeringai sampai ia telah berada di dapur dan menemukan Sungmin, adik laki-laki angkatnya sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Sungmin kau sudah bangun?"

"Hu-um… Kyuhyun hyung seperti yang kau lihat" Sungmin membalas ucapan hyungnya dengan senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun refleks ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Sungmin. Seperti biasa, Sungmin terlihat manis dengan setelan piyama baby blue dengan gambar beruang kecil mengihiasnya.

Grab.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sontak membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm, Ming… Rambutmu wangi, tapi sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. Kau mengganti shampoo-mu?" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Sungmin seraya menghirup bau yang menguar dari tubuh dan surai hitam dongsaengnya. Sungguh wangi yang sangat di sukainya.

"Hyung, aku belum mandi," Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya kecil. Wajahnya semakin merona malu, menambah kesan manis pada paras innocent-nya.

"Mwoya!? Pantas baumu seperti kimchi busuk!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menutup hidungnya. Berakting seperti membaui sesuatu yang tidak enak. Berniat menggoda Sungmin. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah marah saengnya yang menggemaskan.

"Hyung! Tak mungkin eoh! Tadi sore aku mandi pakai shampoo!" Sungmin berteriak kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sudah ia duga, aegyo Sungmin memang paling manis.

"Ne, jangan marah, hyung hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun mengacak surai Sungmin dan membawa namja itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Biarkan hyung charge sebentar lagi ya?"

"Ne.." Seraya masih beraegyo, Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Ia juga paham kalau kakaknya sedang menenangkan diri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Inilah hal yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun dapat menghadapi keluarganya yang sangat mengesalkan setiap harinya. Sungmin… satu-satunya namja yang tidak merepotkan di dalam keluarganya. Ditambah lagi Sungmin merupakan namja yang ia sukai. Ya, mungkin karena diantara keluarganya hanya di samping Sungmin ia merasa nyaman. Namun sayang, namja bernama Sungmin ini sangat polos dan tidak peka. Padahal ia sudah sering melakukan skinship seperti ini, tapi tetap saja dongsaengnya yang kelewat polos ini tak juga menyadari perasaannya.

Beberapa menit terlewati dalam hening. Hanya terdengan suara air yang mengalir dari keran yang di gunakan Sungmin untuk mencuci.

"Ne… Hyung… apa baterai hyung sudah penuh?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin.

"Hu-um… merci Ming-ah" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat eommanya memasak tadi. Ah, sepertinya ia akan terlambat mandi karena membersihkannya.

"Je vous en prie! Kyuhyun hyung."

"Bahasa perancismu semakin bagus saja Ming" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sembari membersihkan noda hitam yang menempel pada keramik dapurnya sebelum manik onyxnya mengarah ke penggorengan yang berwarna aneh dan tampak ada daging sapi yang sudah tak kelihatan bentuknya lagi. Ia membaui masakan itu. Dahinya berkerut merasakan bau tak sedap familiar menguar dari masakan yang dibuat eommanya. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia mendapati oli mobil dan tiner di dekat penggorengan.

'Eomma… sebenarnya apa yang kau coba lakukan pada anakmu?' Kyuhyun membatin miris. Ah, dan ia juga menemukan jawaban mengapa penggorengannya bisa meledak.

"Kyuhyun hyung? Apa kau tidak apa?" Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini wajahnya terlihat sedang meratapi sesuatu.

"Kau kelihatan lesu hyung. Lebih baik kau mandilah dulu, biar aku yang melanjutkan sisanya" Khawatir, Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Lagipula dirinya biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini. Mengingat ia yang sudah hidup bersama keluarga Choi selama bertahun tahun membuatnya hafal apa saja yang terjadi pada keluarga ini.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya lelah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Memang hanya Sungmin yang mengerti keadaanya. Dan sungguh ketika ia melihat senyuman Sungmin yang manis dan menggoda itu rasa lelahnya mendadak hilang entah kemana.

Ah…. Malaikat.

"Terimakasih"

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin sebelum beranjak dari dapur. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia mengelus pipinya yang masih merasakan jejak bibir Kyuhyun.

Benarkah tadi Kyuhyun… Menciumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah mandi dan kini ia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia akan mengajak Sungmin berangkat bersama. Tapi ia terlebih dahulu mendapati meja makannya telah berisi dengan roti dan selai coklat dan keju beserta bentou yang tertata rapi. Dengan segera ia mengambil dua buah roti dan mengoleskan selai coklat ke atasnya setelah sebelumnya memasukkan bentou yang telah di sediakan Sungmin. Ia pun memakan roti itu sembari berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Langkahnya berhenti mendapati Sungmin sedang melamun di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ming…? Waegurae?"

"E-eh, hyung… tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. Namun yang ada senyumnya malah terlihat kaku. Pasalnya ia masih agak canggung pasca Kyuhyun mencium pipinya tadi pagi.

"Sudahlah, kajja kita berangkat" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya heran. Dan nampaknya raut wajah Kyuhyun bertambah heran mengetahui Sungmin yang mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraanya saat itu.

Namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya seolah tak peduli.

Sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Eomma… noona kami berangkat" ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, berpamitan pada eommanya yang kini sedang membantu Victoria mengerjakan sesuatu.

Kibum nampak tersenyum manis melihat keakuran kedua anaknya.

"Ne… Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun iritasi.

Kenapa? Jawabannya cukup sederhana hanya sebuah nama yaitu Sungmin.

Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau Sungmin adalah namja pendiam. Tapi ia tak sebegitu pendiamnya hingga ia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dimulai tadi pagi, Sungmin sama sekali tak bicara sepatah katapun padanya ketika perjalanan ke sekolah. Lalu pada saat jam istirahat ia lebih memilih ke kantin bersama teman-temannya di banding dengannya. Lalu saat ini bahkan ia akan pulang tanpanya? Melupakannya? Sungmin MELUPAKANNYA!?

Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini!?

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras-keras dan berkata 'Sungmin kau melupakan ku' namun sepertinya ia masih waras untuk melakukan hal itu. Oleh karena itu sekarang ia berlari mengejar Sungmin di depannya.

"Ming…" Kyuhyun menangkap bahu kecil Sungmin dan membaliknya. Membuat posisi Sungmin kini berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Sungmin sedikit tersentak menerima perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung? Ah- maaf tadi aku lupa kau masih ada di kelas… ne… kajja kita pulang" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa ganjil dengan senyum Sungmin. Apa Mingienya sedang ada masalah?

"Ming-ah, kalau ada apa-apa bicaralah padaku… kau terlihat aneh belakangan ini." Kyuhyun menatap khawatir pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti kekhawatiran kakak angkatnya ini hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ne… tapi tidak sekarang. Kau tak perlu khawatir begitu hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah" Ujar Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Yah, tapi jangan kau pendam terlalu lama eoh? Kau membuatku khawatir" Kyuhyun mengelus pelan rambut namja yang menjadi adik angkatnya itu.

Entah kenapa Sungmin mulai merasa lebih bersemangat setelahnya.

"Yak! Hyung! Rambutku jadi berantakkan kau tahu!?"

"Kkkkk, kau jelek kalau cemberut!"

"YAK! Babbo hyung!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras seraya berlari menghindari Sungmin yang siap memukulnya. Ah, mungkin sekarang keadaan hati Sungmin mulai membaik.

Yah, mungkin besok sabtu ia akan mengajak Sungmin ke taman bermain. Mungkin saja masalah Sungmin bisa sedikit berkurang karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nggh…"

Sosok namja yang sedang bergelung di kasurnya terusik karena sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup di sela- sela tirai kamarnya. Ia menggeliat sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendudukan dirimya di kasur dan melongok ke jam yang berada di meja nakasnya. Ah, sudah pukul tujuh ternyata. Hari ini ia ingat akan mengajak Sungmin ke taman bermain. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya sebelum pergi ke kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun telah berada di depan kamar Sungmin. Ia telah mengetuk berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok

"Ming-ie apa kau di dalam? Buka pintunya ne? Bukankah tadi malam kita sepakat ke taman bermain hari ini?... Ming?"

Aneh. Padahal Sungmin senang sekali waktu ia mengatakan akan ke taman bermain kemarin. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini Sungmin belum keluar dari kamarnya? Memang, ia belum mencari ke seluruh rumah, tapi ia yakin kalau Sungmin masih di kamarnya. Karena Sungmin tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya kalau sedang keluar.

PRANG! BUKK! DHUAR!

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Sudah pasti itu ulah duo monster di dapur bawah. Kyuhyun ingin sekali turun dan memarahi eomma dan noonanya namun saat ini Kyuhyun malas. Terlebih lagi Sungmin yang tak kunjung membuka pintu kama-

Cklek.

"Mingi- Hwaaa!"

Kyuhyun kaget ketika tiba- tiba ada tangan yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Gelap. Itulah yang pertama kali menyapa indra pengelihatannya. Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan kamar Sungmin? Kenapa pemandangannya jadi horror begini? Tidak ada cahaya yang masuk bahkan tirai jendela pun tertutup rapat.

"Hiks hyung…. Hiks.."

Terdengar suara tangisan di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun megikuti arah suara itu dan mendapati seorang namja berperawakan seperti Sungmin tengah menangis sesenggukan dengan mata yang sembab dan rambut yang sangat berantakan.

"M-Ming? Kau kah itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut-takut. Yah, ia sedikit paranoid dengan yang namanya hantu. Ia memang suka menjahili seseorang dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu dan menakuti teman-temannya. Tapi ia yakin kalau Sungmin bukanlah orang yang suka mengerjai orang lain seperti dirinya. Alhasil ia menjadi agak takut sekarang.

"Ne… Hyung.. hikss"

"Ming? Gwaencanna? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hwaaaa hyung! Hiks… hiks…" Bukannya menjadi tenang, Sungmin malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Ssst… Ming… waeyo? Ceritakan pada hyung. Hyung janji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun"

"J-Jinjja?" Tangisan Sungmin mulai sedikit mereda.

"Ne… bicaralah" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang berantakan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyung… hiks… hiks…A-aku...-

-a aku h-hamil hyung"

TBC

Wooff… chapter yang cukup singkat, tapi cukup melelahkan. Gomen kalau ,msal banyak kesalahan. Mohon beritahu kalau ada yang salah penulisan barangkali?

Mind to feedback readerdeul?


End file.
